Meet Me At Midnight
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: Because there had to be a reason Jack told Kate she knew where. Sometime pre-TTLG flashforward. Slight smut warning for those who are curious.


**Author's Note: Just so everyone knows, this started as an update to Off The Coast...**

**But as you'll see, the end result of this is anything but. Obviously, I should warn you that this is rated M, and includes Jack and Kate doing things that you under 17 (is it 17, or is it 18?) folk shouldn't be reading. But if I know any of the PPJs that may have stumbled across this, I know it wouldn't stop them.**

**Dedicated to my fellow PPJs, and to Marie for convincing me to actually post it (so, if it sucks, blame her. I'm _kidding._ ;) )...**

**Anyway, smut-induced reviews are more than welcome. Good or bad, but if it's bad...please don't throw guavas, okay?**

* * *

It was a bad idea.

The thought had crossed her mind so many times as she drove to the parking lot across from the airport. There were a number of other things she should have been doing; needed to be doing. Regardless of that, Kate found herself moving her lips in tune with the radio. She didn't bother paying attention to what song it was, but focused on the headlights that passed her as a car moved in the other direction. If she was right, that would be the last car she'd pass before she was there.

Pulling into the gravel lot, she heard her tires crunch against the dirt, and proceeded to park her car near the back. An old oak tree shaded the edge of the lot, and though it hadn't been their original meeting spot, she found herself staring up at the sky, rubbing her arms as she felt the cold breeze. 

"You know we've got to stop meeting here." She knew he was there before she saw him.

A wave of familiarity washed over him, and he ignored the fact that she was right. "I needed to see you."

The raw need that carried to her through his words scared Kate, and she quietly closed her eyes. "Jack."

"I mean it." He rubbed his hands against her bare arms, bringing her close to his chest. He smelled her sweet perfume, and found it to be slightly intoxicating. He hated it. He hated feeling like they had something to hide, when in fact he wanted nothing more than to tell everyone what it was he felt for her. An indescribable surge rooted itself in his chest anytime Kate was near, and he found himself incapable of stopping it.

"I know," Kate whispered, her voice coming out low due to both need and something else that compelled her to stand closer to him. She felt his chest against her back, and drew in a breath of the cold night air. There was something about the way his arms carefully brushed hers that brought her back every time, and she hated knowing how strong the hold he held on her was. "I'm sorry, I can't-"

Before she had a chance to protest any longer, Jack's lips were hungrily pressed against hers once he had spun her around the face him.His mouth took on a life of its own as his hands found their way around her back. A hand slid against the hem of her shirt, and his thumb carefully stroked the exposed skin of her back. A hollowed, dull ache dwelled within him that begged to be filled, though in a way that he could never truly explain or put into words.

Kate knew she should have protested. She knew they had rules; a protocol to follow if they were to continue their relationship at all. They had a line drawn that needed to be followed, and this-this wasn't included in the plans. She thought all of this, but as she felt herself being pulled flush against his chest, a moan escaped her throat, and all logical thoughts about hiding were gone. "You know we...we really should-"

"I know." Jack murmured before his lips found that _perfect_ spot in the hollow of her neck. He listened to Kate sigh, and knew that he had her hooked. It was a sound that he could hear over and over, and yet never tire from listening to it. A simple utterance that spoke volumes more.

"Jack."

He pulled back reluctantly, and rested his forehead against hers. Jack could feel Kate's breath against his face, and her hands pressed firmly into his shoulders. The look in her eyes was less than innocent, and he knew in that moment that they couldn't stop. Even if they wanted to, they had become addicted to one another and their connection, and were unable to tear away. The words that lingered on his lips were washed away the moment he heard her.

"Now, Jack." Kate said breathlessly, as if she were suggesting that if it didn't happen then, it wouldn't. 

Wordlessly, Jack laced his fingers through hers, and lead her quietly to the side of the vehicle, not even caring in that moment which one of them it belonged to. He saw the look shining in her pale green eyes, and was taken back for a moment by everything that shone there. The woman standing in the shadowy light puzzled and perplexed him, but he couldn't have loved her any more. Words were trapped in his throat as he saw the determined look she had etched across her features, and her hand slowly slid down his chest. Instead, he let out a soft groan as he was ignited by her touch.

Kate was aware of the affect she had on him, and if they had more time, she'd be more than willing to see just how far it went. But for that moment, all she found herself wanting in that moment was _him._ She moved her lips toward his, pulling his had hungrily close to hers. This man who had done so much for her, and she was at a loss to describe exactly what it was she felt for him. 

They'd done it before, the first time unplanned. But as he hovered over her in the spotted light, Jack had the incredible urge to make it last so much longer; to let her realize just what it was she meant to him. The secrecy was eating at him, but he was content for the moment to simply drown in her. He planted rough kisses along her collar bone before delving just a little lower and grinning as he heard her protest. Jack glanced up just enough to see her eyes pleading with his, begging him to go to the edge of the cliff they'd been dancing along for so long. 

She felt him. Everywhere. Her car smelled like him, and once he'd forgotten his undershirt, and she hadn't bothered in giving it back. Kate saw Jack planting kisses everywhere, and every cell was awakened to his fiery touch. Knowing it was illogical, she felt as if he was igniting small flames everywhere he touched her.Licking her lips, she arched toward him, eyes pleading with him. "Jack."

Jack hovered silently over her, breathing heavily as he took in the parts of her that he could see. Someday, he prayed, he'd be able to revel in her completely. Once he did, he knew there would be no going back. "Kate." He replied, bowing his head just a smidgen, his lips barely brushing hers, willingly teasing her just a moment more before his tongue begged for access to her mouth, pulling her closer until they finally met.

Kate kissed his shoulder, shutting her eyes against it all. She didn't have to look; she knew what would be there. They were miles away from everything else, and she didn't care.

Jack kissed her again and again, trying to map every inch of her skin, to memorize her if it was possible. He moved effortlessly, creating a steady movement between them. He heard her whisper something inaudibly, and he kissed her neck, his stubble grating against her in return. _Addicted._

She wanted to hang on; to stay in the place forever. She craved the feel of Jack touching her, as she knew he meant it, but also knew that eventually it would end. Outside, rain pelted the windows, but inside, she made a sound much quieter. "Please..." Kate knew what she was trying to say, but couldn't formulate a more intelligible response. 

She tasted like cinnamon and vanilla. Someday, Jack would ask her what it was exactly, but he didn't dare even suggest a thing. Feeling her pulling him close her, urging him to stay just a little while longer, Jack pressed himself closer to her, thus creating a seamless form. His calloused hands held her close, his arms supporting them both as they floated in their sea of chaos.Jack felt Kate shudder, and he collapsed against her. 

Kate lay silently, feeling as if she were weightless. Planting a kiss against his shoulder, she heard Jack's breathing, and brushed a finger down his spine. Smiling when she felt him shudder in the dark, she saw his figure begin to slowly retreat.

"Kate, I-"

"Shh," she whispered, pressing a soft finger against his lips. "I know."

Quietly, they reassembled themselves so that they were only slightly disheveled. Standing outside, the cool air was a change to his warm skin as Jack reached forward to brush Kate's cheek with his calloused thumb. He knew that eventually, they'd sit and talk about things. They'd sort things out, but for now, Jack was content in loving her the only way he was permitted to.

"I should go." Kate muttered, regretting even suggesting such a thing. The way she felt when leaving him was as if something was missing. She let her lips convey the words she didn't dare say, though she had a feeling he already knew. Pulling back, she cupped his face with her hand. Letting it fall, Kate hooked Jack's belt loops with her thumbs. "You know where to find me."


End file.
